Pawprints in the Snow Klaine Fanfiction
by heyjudepurgatorysucks
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been best friends forever. They're pretty much insperable. But when Blaine notices weird, dog-like changes in himself, his, and Kurt's, life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Pawprints in the Snow

Kurt settled himself underneath a willow tree in the woods behind his house. He took out _Catcher in the Rye_, his favorite book, and flipped through the pages slowly, making sure to take in the scent of each old page. His book was treasured and very much loved. This was perhaps the twelfth time he had read it, but it never ceased to amaze him.

Halfway through his book, he heard a small noise. It was the sound of a small branch breaking, but registered in his head as nothing. A few moments later, he felt the presence of someone else there with him, but assumed it was just a small animal. He was wrong. Kurt was soon joined by another boy his age that had slipped down from the tree. Blaine Anderson, his best friend.

"Would you care to explain to me what the hell you were doing in my tree? You scared me to death."

Blaine chuckled.

"I dunno. You always talk about how great this place is when you come here by yourself. I decided to test out this theory of yours."

Kurt smiled, his eyes still on his book.

"And what did you find, exactly?"

Blaine sighed and leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree.

"You were right. This place is amazing."

The two of them sat there for a few minutes, not speaking. Kurt sat there reading, Blaine took in his surroundings. They often did this. Kurt would read, Blaine would sit there and wait for him to finish. It was a regular routine for them. Five minutes later, Kurt closed his book and sat it in a pile of cold leaves next to him. He pulled his sweater further up his neck. It was almost Winter.

"So. Besides climbing up in my tree and then scaring me out of my new designer boots, what else are you up to?"

Blaine laughed softly and looked over at his boots.

"I knew there was something different about you today. Now I know what."

Blaine thought for a moment.

"Nothing. I'm not really up to anything in particular. What about you? Besides, reading your book. This is what, the eleventh time you've read it?"

Kurt sighed and looked over at Blaine, giving him the "you should know this" look.

"Twelve times, Blaine. Twelve."

Blaine laughed.

"Oh. Sorry. _Twelve_."

He thought back to the very first time _he_ had heard _Catcher in the Rye_. Kurt had read it to him when they were 10. The two of them had been friends since the tender age of four. They met at pre-school. Blaine had walked in with a small bowtie around his neck, which Kurt immediately complimented. Three times. They had been insperable ever since. Kurt had read _Catcher in the Rye_ to Blaine countless times. He read all kinds of books to Blaine when they were little.

"Will you read me my favorite part?"

This was the first time in a long time Blaine had asked Kurt to read to him. Kurt looked over at him, slightly surprised.

"Sure. Of course I will."

Kurt marked his page and flipped through the book until he came to Blaine's section.

" I'm standing on the edge of some crazy cliff. What I have to do, I have to catch everybody if they start to go over the cliff—I mean if they're running and they don't look where they're going I have to come out from somewhere and catch them. That's all I'd do all day. I'd just be the catcher in the rye and all," Kurt read.

He looked over at Blaine, who had his head resting against the tree, his eyes closed. He'd read that passage to Blaine so many times, that he had it memorized. Blaine opened his eyes and looked over at Kurt.

"Hey," he said with a small smile.

Kurt laughed. "Hey."

"What are you doing today? I just got my new car, and I was thinking we could drive out somewhere."

"Ooo…A new car? Do tell."

"It's a 1968 Mustang. Blue."

"Sounds awesome. Yeah, I'd love to drive somewhere. I'd really like to get out of here."

"It's settled, then. I'll get money and stuff together, and then come get you in about an hour. Sound good?"

Kurt nodded and watched Blaine walk back through the woods to Kurt's driveway, where he assumed he parked his car. It had been a while since the two of them did something together. He missed when they were little and could hang out everyday. Now they were in high school, and barely had time to hang out. Kurt picked up his book and retreated back into his house. His dad had left for the weekend, so he had the whole house to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Kurt was sitting on his front porch, awaiting Blaine's return. He was excited to get away, and he was glad it was with Blaine. A few minutes later, he heard the roar of an engine and looked down his street to see a beautiful, shiny blue Mustang coming towards him. It was a convertible. Blaine got out and walked up to Kurt's porch, a smug look on his face. Kurt laughed and stood up, crossing his arms.

"Well, well. That is a very nice car. I am quite impressed."

"I knew you'd like it. Now, hurry up. I want to get going."

Blaine picked up Kurt's stuff and walked back to his car. He opened his trunk and stuffed Kurt's suitcase in there, on top of all of his stuff. Kurt stood by his car, watching Blaine. His best friend was such a goofball. He had been like that since they were little kids. It was adorable. Kurt gasped softly. He had never associated words like "adorable" with Blaine before…Kurt brushed the thought off and walked over to Blaine.

"Do you need some help? You look like you're struggling a bit…"

"Nope. I…I got this."

With a forceful shove, Blaine managed to fit everything into his trunk. The two of them walked to their doors and got in the car.

"I know how you drive, so I know you drive fast. This isn't going to badly mess up my hair, is it?"

Blaine smiled at him.

"Kurt, I'm sure your hair will be fine. You could go through a tornado and it would still look perfect."

Kurt blushed and quickly looked away, hoping Blaine didn't see him. Blaine did see him, but Kurt didn't need to know that. They pulled out of Kurt's driveway and headed out towards the highway, the radio blasting. And hour and a half later, they were nearing the beautiful mountains of Seattle.

"So, this is our weekend getaway? The mountains?"

"Kurt, you sound so disappointed."

"I'm not, I promise. I just didn't expect the mountains. I didn't bring my hiking boots."

Blaine laughed. Kurt was always so concerned with his wardrobe.

"You won't need them. We won't be doing much hiking."

Kurt furrowed his brows a little. Blaine was being quite vague about their trip and he wasn't sure if he should be worried or excited. Twenty minutes later Blaine stopped the car. They had stopped in the middle of the woods, near a small drop-off. Blaine got out of his car and began unpacking the trunk. Kurt fixed his hair in the mirror then followed Blaine to the edge of the drop-off. He took one look over the edge and shuffled backwards.

"Why are we here?" Kurt said with a slight shake in his voice.

"Scared?" Blaine asked.

"Quite. I've had a fear of heights since I was little. You should know that by now."  
Blaine sighed.

"You'll be fine. It's only a 50-foot drop. Look. I'm standing here and I'm not falling. There's nothing to be worried about."

Kurt stood his ground, crossing his arms. He stared at Blaine for a few seconds before putting his arms at his sides, rolling his eyes, and sighing as he slowly walked back over to Blaine.

"Okay. You've gotten me over here. Now what?"

Blaine sat down and swung his legs over the edge setting a bag down next to him that Kurt hadn't seen him grab. He put his hand out and patted the ground next to him. Kurt stood there for a few moments before hesitantly sitting next to Blaine.

"This is maybe the scariest moment of my life, Blaine."

Blaine laughed and turned to his bag. He reached inside and pulled out a sandwich that had been cut in half diagonally. He took one half and gave the other half to Kurt.

"Peanut butter and homemade grape jam? Just like when we were kids?" Kurt questioned.

"Just like when we were kids," Blaine said.

When they were younger, Kurt would always go down the street to Blaine's house, where his mother had peanut butter and grape jam sandwich's made for them, the jam made fresh by her. Blaine had lost his mother to bone cancer just three years ago.

"So, Blaine, what exactly are we doing here? I mean, I'm not complaining because this place is just beautiful, but…"

"Kurt, I have to tell you something. I don't know why it has to be here, but it does."

Kurt finished off his sandwich and turned to Blaine.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Okay. I don't know how to say this, because I haven't told anyone yet. I figured you'd be the best person to tell. First of all, I broke up with Katie."

Kurt looked puzzled. Blaine had been dating a girl named Katie for almost a year.

"Why? You guys looked so happy together."

"..I'm getting to that. I know we looked happy together, because for a while we were. But after a while I stopped having feelings like that for her. I wasn't quite sure why, until I started really thinking about it. I can't date Katie. Or any girl for that matter."

Blaine paused for a second before continuing.

"Kurt, I'm gay."

Blaine looked to the ground. It had been easy for him when Kurt told Blaine that he was gay, because in the back of Blaine's mind, he knew it. They both sat there for a few moments before Kurt broke the silence.

"Well. That makes two of us...Are you planning on telling your dad anytime soon?"

"I…no. I can't. Not yet. He'll probably kill me, Kurt. I mean, look at the way he treats you. For twelve years, _twelve years_, Kurt, he's treated you like you have some sort of disease. Ever since my mother died, he only lets you come over on days he isn't home, and even then, we have to hang out either in my room or outside because he doesn't want you in the house, and the few times he does see you, he barely speaks to you. And to see him treat you like that kills me inside. And no matter how much I try to convince him that there's nothing wrong with you, he won't believe me. I don't want to go through something worse than that. Especially not _every day_."

Kurt sighed.

"After twelve years, though, I've kind of gotten used to it. But, that's beside the point. I don't want you to have to go through something like that, or worse. I don't think you'd be able to handle it. But, eventually, he's going to find out."

Blaine sighed and lay back in the grass, his feet still dangling over the edge the drop-off. He didn't respond to Kurt, but instead closed his eyes. A moment later he felt Kurt lay down next to him, the two of them shoulder-to-shoulder.

"You know, Blaine, I think you should tell him. I think it'll be a good slap in the face for him. That and no matter what happens, he is your father."

"I don't care that he's my father. He's mean, and thinks homosexuality is a disease. Why would I tell him anything?"

Blaine heard Kurt take a deep breath next to him.

"Because something has to eventually change his mind. Who knows, maybe you'll be the thing that changes his mind. You will never know until you tell him, Blaine."

The two of them fell silent for a while. Their conversations after that were short. It didn't seem to bother them, though. They liked to sit in the silence in the woods. It was peaceful. When the sun began to set, they packed up and headed home. It seemed to be a longer car ride home than it was to get there. Halfway through their trip back home, Blaine looked over at Kurt to find him sound asleep. He pushed a small button and brought up the top of his convertible, knowing how hair-conscious Kurt is. An hour later, they arrived back at Kurt's house. Blaine cautiously reached over and shook Kurt awake.

"Hey, Kurt. We're back at your house."

Kurt opened his eyes and sat up in his seat, his face flushed from sleep. Blaine smiled at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do?"

"Nothing, just…Nothing. Come on, I'll get your bags for you."

They walked to the back of Blaine's car, and he dug through the trunk to find all of Kurt's belongings. He handed them to the groggy-eyed boy next to him and sent him into his house.

"Goodnight, Kurt," he said after him.

He was unable to make out what Kurt said back to him, but he assumed it was something along the lines of "goodnight". Blaine turned on his heels and got back in his car, and drove back down the street to his house. He needed sleep, because tomorrow would be a big day for him. Tomorrow would be the day Blaine tells his dad that he's gay.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine woke up the next morning with a headache. That was usually a good indication that he wasn't going to have a good day. He sluggishly made his way out of bed and downstairs to get breakfast. He walked down to his kitchen to see his dad sitting at the small table tucked away in the corner. His mind instantly went to his conversation with Kurt yesterday, making his headache worse. He opened up the fridge and tried to pretend like his dad wasn't sitting there.

"Blaine. Yesterday I got up and noticed that both you and your car were gone. Where did you go and why couldn't you have told me where you were going?"

Blaine sighed. So much for pretending his dad wasn't there.

"I took the car and went out with a friend yesterday."

His dad set his newspaper down. Blaine had his full attention.

"Oh. Did you go out with Katie?"

"No. Actually, I didn't. I went up to the mountains with…with Kurt."

Silence fell in the room. Blaine could feel his dad's anger from across the room. He was beginning to become scared. He knew that this would be the conversation in which he tells his dad he's gay.

"You went out with _him_? What about Katie? Why didn't you go with her?"

Blaine was gripping the door of the fridge so tightly that his knuckles were white. His palms were sweating.

"I didn't go with Katie because I broke up with her."

Blaine's eyes were squeezed shut. He didn't want to look at his father. He didn't want to see the look of disgust on his face when he finally told him.

"Broke up with her? Why? That's ridiculous, Blaine. Katie's the best thing that will ever happen to you."

He could hear his heart racing in his ears. The cold air of the fridge did nothing to calm him down. He mustered all of his courage and took a deep breath. Blaine opened his eyes and turned to his father, shutting the fridge behind him.

"That's where you're wrong. Yeah, Katie and I were really happy together. We were for a while. But a few days ago, I realized that I didn't have feelings like that for her anymore. Or for any girl for that matter."

Blaine's father stood up.

"Don't! Don't even continue! I know what you're going to say and you're wrong!"

Blaine went from scared to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Dad, I'm gay. And no matter how hard you try, you won't change that. That's who I am, and you're going to have to learn to deal with it."

There was a long pause. Blaine and his dad stood there, staring at each other, for a good five minutes before Blaine's dad spoke.

"Get out."

Those two words hit Blaine like a train. Tears swelled up in his eyes.

"…What?" he said quietly.

"I said get out. I don't care where you go, but you cannot stay here anymore."

Blaine's dad left Blaine standing there, the tears flowing down his cheeks. He had expected his dad to react badly, but he didn't know he would be kicked out of his own house. He ran up to his bedroom and grabbed two suitcases, stuffing everything he possibly could in them. He was now sobbing, and his tears were clouding his vision. Blaine took his stuff and went back downstairs, his father nowhere in sight. He quickly made his way outside and out to his car. Blaine threw his stuff into the backseat, and then threw himself into the driver's seat.

He wiped his eyes so that he could see when he drove. There was only one place in the entire world he wanted to be, and he was heading there. Five minutes later he arrived at Kurt's house. He dragged his luggage out of the car and made his way up to Kurt's front door. He took a deep breath as he knocked four times. It only took Kurt a moment to reach the door.

"Blaine? What's wrong? Your eyes are red."

"I told my dad. He kicked me out."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt's hands flew to cover his mouth. He couldn't help but think that this was partially his fault. He removed his hands from his face.

"Blaine I…I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have talked you into doing that."

Blaine sniffled and chuckled softly at Kurt. He rubbed his eyes.

"It isn't your fault. I'm glad you talked me into it. You were right. If I didn't do it now, he'd still find out eventually."

Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment before pulling him into a hug. No words came from either of them. Blaine was slightly shocked by Kurt's gesture, but hugged him back anyway without question. As surprised as he was, a hug was definitely something he needed. Moments later, Kurt pulled away.

"So, I figure you need a place to stay. Do you know where you're going?"

Blaine shrugged. He thought about the family he had, but none of them sounded appealing to stay with.

"Well then. You will be staying with us. You can have the guest room."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's things and walked back into his house, Blaine following behind him. Mr. Hummel walked in from the kitchen and over to the two boys.

"Everything okay?"

"Not exactly," Blaine said, "if you don't mind, can we talk about it over dinner or something?"

"Yeah. Sure, Blaine. Whatever you want."

"Thanks," Blaine said with a small smile.

Kurt walked Blaine up to the guest room, even though Blaine could've taken himself there with his eyes closed. Kurt set Blaine's suitcases down on the bed with a huff.

"Kurt, are you sure you don't mind me staying here?"

Kurt turned to Blaine and gently held onto his arm.

"I'm absolutely positive, Blaine."

Blaine inhaled sharply at Kurt's touch. It was almost as if…No. It couldn't be, Blaine thought to himself. Kurt was his best friend. And just his best friend. There was no way he could be developing feelings for him…

"Blaine? Are you alright?"

Blaine hadn't realized it, but he had been staring at Kurt the whole time.

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay."

He smiled sadly and followed Kurt back downstairs to where Mr. Hummel had dinner waiting for the two of them. It was just a basic bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup.

"Sorry it's not a lot, guys. I have to go away again, so I didn't have time to make much. Most of my time is put into packing and getting ready."

Kurt sighed softly.

"How long are you going to be gone this time?"

"A week," Burt replied. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I really am. I know how badly you want me to stay home. But, you know my work. I have to travel. Other people need me."

Kurt nodded. He wasn't thrilled with his dad leaving, but he was happy to know that it was because other people needed him. The rest of dinner was all focused on Blaine. Burt looked a mix of devastated and angry after Blaine told him what had happened.

"Wow, Blaine. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Just please know that we are always here for you, and you are always welcome at the Hummel home."

Blaine smiled. He had never felt at home, except when he was at Kurt's house.

"Thank you guys. It really means a lot to me."

After they had finished dinner, Burt packed up the remainder of his things and left for the airport. The two boys headed back to the kitchen to clean up dinner. It was quiet between them. Not awkward, just…quiet. That is, until Blaine dropped a plate on the ground, shattering it. He stood there, staring wide-eyed out the window in front of him. Kurt rushed to his side, turning him towards him.

"Blaine? What's wrong? What did you see?"

Quietly, Blaine answered: "A big pair of yellow eyes. Staring at me."

Kurt's brow furrowed. Confusion flashed across his face.

"No, really. What did you see?"

Blaine looked Kurt right in the eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth. Do you have a flashlight?"

Kurt grabbed a flashlight out of the drawer next to him. He placed it in Blaine's shaking hands.

"You aren't going out there. Not by yourself."

Kurt reached back into the drawer and grabbed another flashlight. The two of them carefully walked outside to Kurt's backyard. The woods behind his house looked eerie in the dark.

"Alright, Kurt. You take the left side, I'll take the right."

"Blaine, I don't even know what I'm looking for!"

Kurt spun around to see Blaine disappear behind him. Taking a deep breath, he turned back around and slowly walked forward, shining his flashlight back and forth in front of him. Five minutes passed, then ten, and they still hadn't found anything. Then, like a knife piercing skin, Kurt heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the other side of his yard.

"BLAINE!"

Kurt took off running in the other direction, towards his endangered friend. He heard growling coming from the edge of the woods, so he darted in there. Panicking, he used his flashlight to the best of his ability, scanning every possible spot. It wasn't long before he found his friend underneath a…pack of wolves. As scared as he was, Kurt was also confused. Wolves were very rare around where he lived. Nevertheless, he had to help Blaine. Most of the wolves fled at the sight of him, but a couple stayed.

Without thinking, Kurt ran straight for the mess of fur and Blaine. He brought his fist up and slammed it into the side of one of the dogs, scaring it off. The other one tried to put up a fight, scratching Kurt's arm. With his uninjured hand, he brought the flashlight flying down onto the wolf's face, causing it to whimper away. Kurt threw his flashlight on the ground and rushed to his friend.

"Blaine? Blaine, can you hear me? Are you conscious?"

Kurt heard nothing but a small groan come from Blaine. At least that meant he was alive. Kurt brought his hand down to Blaine's face and ended up touching something wet. Grabbing a flashlight, he shined it on Blaine only to figure out what he had put his hand in, was blood.


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt opened his tired eyes and turned to the voice who just spoke to him. He saw a doctor; an older man with gray hair. He looked tired and worn out.

"Yes? Is Blaine okay?"

The doctor sighed. He ran his hand through the little hair that he had on his head.

"We don't know yet. He lost a lot of blood. We're trying our best to get him back to normal."

Kurt leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed. His hands were shaking because he was so scared.

"Would you like to see him? He probably won't be awake, but you can still see him if you'd like."

Kurt stood up and followed the doctor to Blaine's room. Blaine was lying on a bed in the middle of the room. He had cuts all over his face and arms, and one of his arms was wrapped heavily in bandages. Tears formed in Kurt's eyes as he walked over and sat down in the chair next to Blaine. He carefully reached out and held Blaine's hand in his own.

"Blaine, I know you probably can't hear me, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry you have to be in the hospital right now, and I'm sorry I'm crying all over you. Just please get better soon. I really need you to."

He didn't know what else to say or do, so he leaned forward, placed a small kiss on Blaine's forehead, and left the room. The doctor was waiting for him outside the door.

"How long do you plan on keeping him here?"

The doctor sighed.

"We aren't sure. A couple of days. At least a week. At the most? Two weeks. We will try our absolute hardest to get his health restored as quickly as we possibly can. Until then, however, he'll have to stay here."


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine ended up being in the hospital for two weeks. Burt's business trip was extended a couple of weeks, so he was unable to go back home. Kurt visited Blaine every single day. It wasn't until the sixth day that he woke up. Kurt had gotten the call early that Saturday morning.

"Mr. Hummel? Yes, this is Dr. Johnson calling from the hospital. Blaine's woken up."

Kurt jumped in Blaine's Mustang and drove to the hospital as quickly as he could. He was out of breath once he reached Blaine's room. He carefully opened the door and poked his head in.

"Blaine? Are you awake?"

Kurt heard a muffled sound coming from Blaine's bed. He walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I don't hurt."

Kurt was surprised by how Blaine sounded. It was like he was almost back to normal. Kurt ended up spending the entire day in the hospital. Blaine was released three days later.

"Did you take care of my car for me while I was gone?" Blaine asked with a smile. Kurt missed his smile.

"I sure did. I even ran it through the car wash on my way here this morning. Totally clean and totally shiny."

They had a quiet car ride home. The only sound was the car, which neither of them minded. When they got back to Kurt's house, he made Blaine a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, while Blaine settled himself on the couch in the living room. Kurt carried the food over to Blaine and sat down next to him, their knees touching.

"So, while you were in the hospital, your dad called the house."

Blaine looked over to Kurt, his brows furrowed.

"Why?" he said through a mouthful of food.

"I wasn't quite sure. He was clearly drunk, because I could barely understand anything he said to me. Something about…something about you not being able to come home ever again, which I assumed you don't have an issue with."

Blaine sighed.

"I really don't care that he won't let me go home anymore, but it worries me that he knows where I am. What if he comes after me? What if he comes after you? What if –"

"Blaine, nothing's going to happen. I'm going to fine. You're going to be fine. You're perfectly safe here. I won't let anything happen to you."

Blaine smiled. He set his empty plate on the table in front of them. It was nearing 7 o'clock in the evening, and already dark. Winter was coming quickly. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

"Can I tell you something, Kurt?"

"Sure, Blaine. Anything."

Blaine wasn't quite sure how to tell Kurt what was on his mind. He wasn't really sure what was going on in his mind. He tried anyway.

"When I was in the hospital, weird things kept happening to me. I kept having dreams about being attacked. But the thing was I was like watching it happen. It was really strange. There was something quite bittersweet about it. Like what was happening to me was supposed to happen. I felt a little relieved watching it happen. And I also noticed that I was healing quicker than I was supposed to. I mean, the doctor's told me that I shouldn't have even survived. I was mauled, Kurt. I was bleeding internally. After two days, I was completely healed on the inside. By day four I was almost back to normal. That's not normal, Kurt. I don't think so, the doctors didn't think so, and judging by the look on your face, you don't think so either. And they told me that when I started healing myself, _healing myself_, that I wasn't waking up. And they were a little nervous at first, but then they took a closer look at me. They told me I was sleeping like a dog. They said that if they didn't know any better, they would've thought a dog was sleeping in my room instead of me."

Kurt paused for a moment before speaking very softly.

"Blaine. I've read every single teen girl fantasy book to ever exist. What you are describing to me cannot possibly be true. Under no circumstances is it true."

"What did I just describe to you?"

"Blaine, you just described to me exactly what happens to every werewolf kid in every one of those books. You're a werewolf, Blaine."


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine sat on the couch, staring at Kurt in utter shock.

"A werewolf? You're kidding me."

"I'm not, though. Blaine, I seriously think you're a werewolf. As ridiculous as it sounds, I think that's what happened."

Kurt jumped from the couch and went and got his laptop. He came back a few minutes later, the computer screen casting a glow on his face and reflecting in his eyes.

"Blaine, look. I started researching werewolves after you were attacked, because I panicked. Here it lists all of the symptoms you already have. And then it says that soon you'll notice that your skin becomes really hot. Your eyes will change around the full-moon. You'll be able to see, hear, taste, touch, and smell better than anyone else. Your eyes will become sensitive to bright light. And there's still more."

Blaine sat in silence, staring at the computer. He read the list of symptoms over and over again. He never believed in werewolves when he as a child, and now he was becoming one. He brought his gaze from the laptop to Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, if I am a werewolf, what are we going to do?"

Kurt shut his laptop and set it on the table in front of them. He turned so he was sitting cross-legged facing Blaine. Blaine did the same.

"Honestly? I have no idea. But whatever we do, we're doing it together. I want to help you, Blaine. I really do."

Blaine smiled at him.

"Thanks, Kurt. It means a lot."

"B, you're my best friend. It's what I'm here for."

Kurt closed his laptop and put it on the table in front of them. He then turned to Blaine and pulled him into a hug and buried his face into Blaine's curls. Blaine sighed into Kurt's neck and hugged him tight. Kurt let go of Blaine and looked at him.

"It's getting late and you probably want to sleep. I cleaned your room for you while you were gone, so it's all ready to go for you."

Blaine smiled a small smile and got up. He thanked Kurt as he retreated to his room, exhausted. He went into his room and fell on the bed, the covers soft and comfortable beneath him. Kurt had put the bedding through the wash earlier that day, and Blaine could still smell the fabric softener. He crawled to the front of the bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. A smile crept across Blaine's face. There was nothing that could've made this moment any better for him.

An hour later, Blaine was awakened by a sliver of light peeking into his room. He rolled over onto his back and looked toward the door. Kurt had slipped in and was shutting the door behind him. Blaine sat up.

"Kurt? What are you doing?"

Kurt turned around to face Blaine. He could just barely make out the shape of Blaine's silhouette in the dark.

"I came in here to check on you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Are you okay?"

Blaine could hear Kurt sigh ever so softly.

"Not really. I'm exhausted. Not like the type of exhausted you feel when you don't get enough sleep. The kind of exhausted you get when you work too hard. And I'm worried about you."

As Kurt spoke he moved toward Blaine until he was standing next to where his friend sat.

"Worried about me? Why?"

"Because what if you are a werewolf? As ridiculous as that sounds, what if you are?"

Blaine pushed the covers off of himself and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Well, then I guess I'm a werewolf. As ridiculous as it sounds. There's not much we can do about it, is there?"

Kurt ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess not. I guess we just take this one step at a time…This doesn't mean that I'm not still worried about you. Because I am. And I probably will be for a long time. This is scary and a little weird."

Blaine laughed softly.

"I'm not asking you not to be worried about me. Quite frankly, I'm worried about me, too. But, we'll get through it. I promise."

Blaine could see the outline of Kurt's head giving an unsure nod.

"Kurt…"

"Scoot over."

Blaine moved to the other side of his bed so that Kurt could lie where he just was. They hadn't done this since they were five, and they were both hit with a familiar feeling of warmth. Blaine fell asleep that night listening to the steady breathing of his best friend sleeping next to him.


End file.
